


Schreckhaft

by einfachso



Series: German drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen, Surprises
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfachso/pseuds/einfachso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etwas oder jemand war in seinem Wohnzimmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schreckhaft

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen tapste Harry durch den Flur. Er trug nur seinen Pyjama, immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht. Selbst seine Brille hatte er nicht dabei. Nur seinen Zauberstab hatte er mitgenommen, eine Angewohnheit, die er einfach nicht loswerden konnte.Er war auf dem Weg in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen.  
Ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer brachte ihn dazu stehen zu bleiben. Irritiert sah er um die Ecke-nur um plötzlich zurück zu zucken und seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

Etwas oder jemand war in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf umher, während er sich die beste Strategie überlegte, um die Eindringlinge zu überraschen.

Er sprang um die Ecke und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Gegner.

Die guckten verdutzt von ihren Vorbereitungen auf. „Mensch Harry, du schaffst es auch jede Geburtstagsüberraschungsparty zunichte zu machen“, sagte Ginny.

Beschämt steckte Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und schenkte Hermine und Ron ein Lächeln. „Naja“, sagte Ron, „ist doch gut zu wissen, dass du noch nicht eingerostet bist“.

**Author's Note:**

> Was sagt ihr? :)


End file.
